The End is Only a New Beginning
by raven lynn morrigan
Summary: When Raven becomes ill after helping save a little boy's life, the Titans must band together to help her.  COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

This is not one of my better stories. I took part of what was supposed to be in this one and made two new stories out of it--one of which I have already posted (Love Will Keep Us Alive)--which in my opinion left this one lacking in the end. My cousin who saw the plans for what was left of this story wanted to know what happened-so here it is.

The End is Only a New Beginning

Raven had been gone for over a week visiting the Tyke Titans. Everyone is worried about her because she should have come home last night. It is nearing midnight now and no one has Seen Raven yet. She is not answering her communicator. Robin passes by her room as he attempts to contact the teen sorceress again. He stops in front of her door as he hears a communicator beeping. He knocks on the door but there is no answer. He has a bad feeling so he enters the forbidden room in search of Raven. He finds her unconscious on the floor near her window. He rushes over to her and lifts her up into his arms. Her leotard and cloak are covered in dried vomit. He doesn't need to remove his glove and feel her forehead to know that she is burning up. When a rash on her exposed neck catches his attention he is sure he knows what's wrong with her but he rushes her up to the infirmary to run tests. He lays Raven down on one of the beds and gathers the equipment he needs to take a throat culture. As he opens her mouth he finds a white coating with red spots covering her tongue. He knows what he feared earlier to be true but he takes the throat culture anyway. She moans as he does so but does not awaken. He knows how sore her throat must be right now. He gets a thermometer and takes her temperature. He cringes at the reading 105.3°F. As he waits for the tests from the throat culture he looks up the medical records of Cyborg and Beast Boy. They haven't been exposed to what Raven has and being alien he knows that Starfire has not had it but she could catch it as well. He locks down the infirmary with the Quarantine Protocol when the results are ready to keep the others out. He goes over the results that confirms what he knew as he contacts the other Titans.

Three very sleepy Titans gather around the monitors in OPS.

"Dude its late why aren't you in bed?" Beast Boy follows his question with a yawn.

"I thought you might want to know that I found Raven."

"Oh joyous! Where is she?"

"I brought her to the infirmary. She's very sick."

"Raven never gets sick. What's wrong with her?" Beast Boy snaps awake now.

"Scarlet Fever."

"Are you sure Robin?"

"I've had it before. I know the signs, Cyborg. Rash, sore throat, fever, strawberry tongue. I locked down the infirmary. I don't want the rest of you exposed. I'll take care of Raven. I want you to get in touch with Jinx and Kid Flash. You three may need their help."

"Raven will be okay...yes?"

Cyborg places his hand on Starfire's shoulder. "She should be fine in a few weeks."

"Weeks?"

Robin looks over some information he has pulled up on Scarlet Fever. "She already has a rash that means she was exposed two days ago at the least."

Cyborg pulls up the same information on his arm display. "Or as long as five."

"Cyborg contact the monks and have them make sure the Tyke Titans haven't been exposed. Beast Boy contact Kid Flash and Jinx. Starfire, I need you to stay there for a while."

Cyborg leads Beast Boy away to the mainframe room.

Starfire stands there nervously. "What do you need me to do Robin?"

"I need to get Raven cleaned up and prepped. I need you to witness that is all I' m doing."

"I can do that for you."

"No Starfire. You might get sick too and you're alien-there is no telling how you would react to this."

"I understand. But what about you?"

"I had it as a child. Don't worry, I'll be okay." Robin gets a hospital type gown to dress Raven in. He also brings over the laundry bag to put Raven's clothes in. He gets a basin of water and a wash cloth and finally gets stuff to set up an I. V. and catheter.

Starfire watches as Robin removes Raven's soiled clothes.

Robin is startled by the two thick deep scars on Raven's back. He looks up at the monitor as he hears Starfire gasp. He knows she cannot see the scars from the camera angle. "What is it Star?"

"Raven...Robin she is..."

Robin glances at the rash covering most of Raven's chest and abdomen. "It's okay Star—it's just a rash—that's why it's called Scarlet Fever." Robin cleans Raven up with the wet washcloth before dressing her in the hospital gown. He removes the soiled bra as well now that the gown is on so he doesn't see anymore than he has to. He gets some alcohol now and cleans off the back of Raven's right hand once he finds a spot for the I. V. He also puts antibiotics into the I. V. drip and places sensors on her to monitor her vital signs. There is just one thing left he needs Starfire to witness. "I have to set her up a catheter, once I'm done you can go get some rest."

Starfire merely nods. She watches as a very uncomfortable Robin places the catheter for Raven. She remains quiet until he is finished. "Robin?"

"Yes Star?"

"Why can Raven not heal herself now, like when she is hurt?"

Robin looks over at the monitor then back Raven. "I don't think her healing powers work that way. She heals injuries-not illnesses."

"I am scared for her Robin. Beast Boy was right—she never gets sick."

"Don't worry Star. I'll take good care of her."

"She is the closest to a best friend who is a girl that I have ever had."

"Raven is too stubborn to give into something like Scarlet Fever. She is an empath the best thing you can do for her right now is think positive."

"Yes. You are right Robin."

"And get some rest okay?"

"I shall try."

As Starfire leaves to go rest Robin thinks back to the scars he saw on Raven's back. He wonders what hurt Raven bad enough to make those wounds. It must have been bad for her healing powers not to heal her completely. He sits down by the bed and takes hold of her left hand. She moans as he brushes some stray hair out of her face-his finger brushing her chakra stone as he does so. He knows just how bad she feels right now. He gets up to get some pain medicine for her to help her rest-puts it in the I. V. drip as well. With her fever so high he needs to keep her hydrated but that isn't going to be easy if she doesn't wake up. He gets some water and lifts her up in his arms. He tries to get her to drink some but she only spits most of it out. He can only hope the I. V. is going to be enough to keep her hydrated.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone waits for one tense week as Raven only gets worse. Her fever is up to 107.5°F and still climbing. She isn't responding to the antibiotics at all. She's well passed the point at which brain damage can occur from a high fever in a normal human. A doctor was consulted yesterday-who ordered a switch from penicillin to erythromycin. And an alternating regimen of ibuprofen and acetaminophen to help break her fever. They know she is only half human and realize that medicine may not work for her. She may have to pull through this on her own. Her fever climbs all the way to 109.3T. It's late at night and the others are in bed. Robin gives her the latest dose of medicine to break her fever. He disposes of the injection needle as Raven begins to stir mumbling inaudibly.

Robin lifts Raven up into his arms-sits there on the bed with her. "Rae...please hang on."

Raven finds herself surrounded by white light. She's shocked by the weight on her back-she hasn't felt it in so long but her attention is quickly drawn to the winged figures gathering around her. Their feelings are all to clear to her. She has been a hero the last several years but that doesn't change the fact that she is half demon...and this is no place for a demon. Her eternity must be spent elsewhere. That elsewhere she is unmeasurably worse than the fire she's felt within over the last week. Here the daughter of Trigon would be welcomed with open arms if not for the fact she is a hero...and heroes do not belong here. Raven is caught in the middle as the two sides argue over which place she belongs.

Robin holds her tighter as he focuses on their bond, which he feels slipping. "I'm not letting you go Roe."

The proclamation from Robin is sensed by all. Since neither side wants her-they send her back—the hero's reward is to live the same as the demon's punishment.

Robin looks up at the sudden yet short beep of one of the machines tracking Raven's vital signs. Her temperature now sits at 109.1°F. He continues to hold her close as she begins to sweat it out as her fever finally breaks.

By early morning her fever is down to 103.5°F. Raven moans as she finally begins to wake up. She looks up at Robin who's still holding her as if his life, or more accurately hers, depended on it.

"Rae..." Robin watches as a single tear falls from her eyes.

Raven is so weak she can barely speak. "You sa...saved me a...again."

Robin doesn't ask what she means he just holds her close.

Raven rests in Robin's arms-too weak to speak anything further and just glad to still be alive.

*****

By morning Raven's temperature is down to 101.3°F. She's still very weak so Robin gets her cleaned up. When the others call Robin lets them know he has a surprise for them. He steps back to let them see Raven awake. He slips away to get cleaned up himself. He knows just how close they came to losing her last night and that has left him very shaken. And her statement that he had saved her-that un-nerves him most. There had been many times that he had considered asking her to break that bond they share. He had woken up many times, before she had defeated her father, with nightmares that he knew were not his own. That was not what bothered him-it was her sharing his nightmares-his dreams. If he had asked her to do so he realizes now that they would have lost her.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin waits at least ten more days to make sure Raven is no longer contagious before releasing her. He has put off asking about those scars he saw for as long as he can. "Rae...I...I saw those scars on your back. You have healing powers how?..."

"I'm not ready to talk about that yet Robin."

"But with your healing powers..."

"My powers can't heal everything...thanks for taking care of me. I wouldn't have made it without you."

"I could feel you slipping."

A tear slips from Raven's eye. "Heaven didn't want a demon and Hell wouldn't take a hero."

"Raven..."

"You didn't want to let me go—so I was sent back. The hero's reward was to live and so was the demon's punishment."

"I'm glad you're still here Raven but that's not fair-to judge you for being half demon. You didn't get to choose your father."

"If everyone were like you I would never have to worry about that."

Robin pulls Raven into a comforting hug. She didn't answer his question but he knows she will when she's ready. He waits for several minutes before he says anything further. "Do you feel like getting out of here?"

"No, but if I have to lay around until I get my strength back I would much rather do it in my own bed."

"The others are going to bust in here if I don't let you out soon. I'm going to do some cleaning up in here before I open up the infirmary. You should get cleaned up while I do that."

"A hot bath sounds good right now."

Robin gets all the wires and I. V. off Raven. He is very hesitant when it comes to the catheter. "Maybe I should go ahead and get Star--"

"--It's okay Robin."

A very flushed Robin removes the catheter. Once that's done he carries Raven to the bathroom where a hot bath is already drawn. He sets Raven down on the edge of the tub. "Can you make it in by yourself?"

"I think so."

Robin lays a towel and fresh hospital gown within easy reach for Raven. "Just call if you need anything."

Raven waits for Robin to close the door before she removes the gown she's wearing and slips into the tub. As she settles into a comfortable position she thinks back on what caused those scars Robin was asking about.

_No one on Azarath was willing to help so she had sought help in stopping the prophecy of her birth from coming true. The new group of heros seemed like as good a place as any to start. They didn't even listen to her when she went to them. All they saw were her black feathery wings. The empath could sense the darkness down deep inside her that would always be there because of her demon heritage. Instead of help they attacked-maybe they thought they were saving this world by doing away with her-but her healing powers would not allow that to happen. They kept her alive just like they were meant to even though she did want to die to end it all. Her wings had been injured badly though and other injuries were more serious. The wings had to be sacrificed to keep her alive._

Tears fall from Raven's eyes as she thinks back on the incident. She tries to take her mind off of it as she focuses on tending to the rash which has gone away but left flakey peeling skin behind.

*****

Later that day when Robin opens up the infirmary he turns Raven over to the care of their waiting friends. It wasn't like he had much of a choice in the matter they had just rushed in and taken her. Since Raven is too weak to do much right now there was nothing she could do to stop it. Robin shakes his head as he's left alone wondering just how long Raven will be able to take all the attention before she gets upset and demands to be left alone. His thoughts still turn to those scars on her back.

*****

That night he stops by Raven's room to check on her. "How did you get the others to leave you alone?"

"I asked them to give me some peace so I could rest."

"I take it you're not strong enough to yell at them yet. I just wanted to stop by and check on you, I'll let you get some rest."

"Wait...I want to show you something."

Robin approaches Raven's bedside as she holds up a small box. Robin sits down on a chair by her bed as he takes the box. He is sure it is connected in some way to the scars he asked her about. "Are you sure you want me to see this?"

"Yes."

Robin opens the box to find a number of black downy feathers. He looks up realizing what this means. "You had wings-like an angel."

"Not an angel-the opposite is more like it."

"Demons are only fallen angels."

Raven smiles at that for several moments before a tear falls from one eye. "I wish they would have remembered that. No one would help me fight my father in Azarath-so I came here for help. All they saw were the wings-black wings-demon wings. I guess they decided the only way to help me was to kill me."

"But you're healing powers wouldn't allow that."

"I was hurt so bad...I wanted to die just to end the pain. The wings weren't necessary for survival and my powers couldn't waste energy needed to heal other injuries just for them."

"That's why you were scared the very first time we all met."

Raven nods her head. "By then I had decided I would at least do all the good I could to make up for everything that would happen when my father came." Raven looks away from Robin toward her window, after a pause she continues to speak. "I loved having wings as a child. Late at night when everyone was asleep I would sneak outside and fly—just like a bird. I never thought of them as demon wings. They were supposed to have ugly leathery things. I know they weren't angelic wings-because they have white. I had bird wings—that's why my mother named me Raven."

Robin moves over to Raven's bed and holds her as she cries from the obviously painful memories of losing something she loved so much. He can't hide the anger in his voice as he speaks. "Who did this to you?"

"It's better for everyone if I keep that to myself."

Robin doesn't press the issue further. He has become very protective of her-they all have and after nearly losing her-it wouldn't be pretty if they came across the ones who hurt her even if it happened before they met. Robin stays there holding Raven close until she begins to calm down. Finally she cries herself to sleep. He gently lays her down on the bed so he doesn't awaken her. He sits back in the chair staring at the feathers in the box. The box is filled with them-she's hidden them away all this time. Her birthday is coming up soon and looking at the feathers he gets an idea for what he wants to give her. He picks out several of the feathers then places the lid on the box. He places the box on the tray table beside her bed. He sits there watching her sleep for sometime before he gets up and goes to his own room.


	4. Chapter 4

Robin has stayed with Raven a lot over the last several weeks. He has been locked inside the infirmary with her for so long that it is hard to just leave her alone. It's clear by how weak she is now-just how close they came to losing her.

Raven has been so weak that she can't even get out of bed on her own and she can only walk with help. She has mostly just lain in bed reading over the last several weeks. There really isn't anything else she can do. Her vision has started to get very blurry lately. It had been just a little at first but over the last few days it has gotten to the point that she can barely see. She thinks its just eye-strain from reading too much. She puts down her latest book-deciding it's time to stop for awhile. Robin has been sitting with her today. She watches as he sits beside her bed quietly sketching.

"I didn't know you could draw."

"I haven't done it in a long time." Robin looks up from his sketch book to see Raven watching him. "Are you okay?"

"I've been reading too much. I need a break."

"Want to go outside and watch the sunset?"

"Some fresh air would be nice."

Robin gets up and lays the sketch book on the chair as he gets Raven's cloak.

Raven can just barely make out that the sketch Robin is working on is a dark winged angel. As he comes back and wraps her cloak around her-she realizes that it is a sketch of her.

Robin carries Raven up to the roof-all the titans gather there to watch the sunset. Cyborg soon breaks out the grill and they have a cookout on the roof. Raven's vision gets progressively worse over the course of the night. She decides to go to bed early hoping that her vision will clear after some rest.

*****

The next morning when Raven awakens she can't see anything. Everything is totally dark. She thinks at first that maybe it is still dark outside but she remembers there was a full moon and even if it were still dark and her curtains were closed she would see light around the outline of her curtains. Frantically she turns on the reading lamp that was placed by her bed. She can feel the heat from the bulb but everything is still completely dark. She cries out in fear of the situation.

Robin is the first one to reach the hysterical Raven. He looks up as the other Titans gather in the doorway as he gets Raven to calm down. "That's it...just calm down." Robin waits until Raven is calmer before he continues. "What happened Raven?"

Raven can't hide the fear in her voice as she speaks. "The light is on right?"

"Yes."

"I can't see it...I can't see anything!"

Robin holds Raven in his arms as she begins to sob. He looks up at the others in the doorway. He doesn't have to say anything because Cyborg turns around and goes to the infirmary to set up the medical equipment to run tests. Beast Boy follows to help Cyborg. Robin motions Starfire inside. "Raven, Star is here. I'm going to let her help you get ready then we're going to get you into the infirmary to figure out what's wrong. Okay?"

"Okay."

Robin doesn't leave Raven until Starfire is right there on the other side of Raven's bed."

Starfire speaks softly so as not to startle Raven. "I am here Raven."

-------

Robin leaves Raven's room and goes down to the infirmary. Beast Boy comes in before Robin can say anything to Cyborg.

"I thought it might be a good idea to call that doctor we consulted when Raven was sick. He's on the way."

"Good idea Beast Boy." Robin turns to Cyborg. "What do you think happened to Raven?"

"Before antibiotics were invented if people survived Scarlet Fever they often lost their sight or their hearing."

Beast Boy gulps. "Isn't that what happened to Helen Keller?"

Cyborg scratches the human side of his head. "Yeah. I thought by the way Raven was acting last night that she was having trouble seeing. I just kept hoping this wasn't going to happen to her."

Robin walks over to the window and looks out. "So you think that this because of the Scarlet Fever and not something else?"

Turns toward Robin. "The doctor will be able to say for sure, but I'm pretty sure that this is because of the Scarlet Fever. I wish this were something that was only temporary or could be treated."

Robin goes to the computer and pulls up all the records that he created on Raven to show the doctor when he arrives.

-------

After help getting cleaned up and dressed by Starfire. Raven sits on her bed. She's ready-all except for her eye make-up. She was always "blessed" if she looked at it that way-with a Gothic complexion. She didn't have to put on all that make-up others did to get that look. The only make-up she ever wore was dark eyeliners and mascaras. She remembers the make-up case is under her bed—she had hidden it there because she didn't want her friends to find out. They didn't think she cared about things like that and she didn't want to admit to it. She had woken up early fixing that make-up before anyone came to check on her. She gets that bag-holds onto it for a few moments before she starts to open it. In frustration she throws the bag across the room-she can't see now to put that make-up on.

Starfire retrieves the bag before she speaks to Raven. "Is there a reason this bag has offended you Raven?"

"I'm just upset because I can't see right now."

"Do you wish for me to assist you in putting on the up of making?"

"How did you know that's what it is?"

"They do not have such fun and enjoyable things on Tameran. I have very much come to enjoy the up of the making each morning. You do not wear much up of the making but it really does make your eyes stand out so much more."

"More?"

"You have a most unusual eye color. I have often overheard young men on the street comment on how beautiful you're eyes are."

"How could anyone say that about me?"

"You are much more beautiful than you know—no matter how much you try to hide it. The boys are waiting, shall I assist you with the up of the making?"

"Sure."

*****

By the time Starfire gets Raven to the infirmary the doctor that Beast Boy called has arrived. He has just finished looking over all the notes and records that Robin made while Raven was ill. The others hang back while the doctor examines Raven.

"Raven do you remember when you first started to feel sick?"

"When I came back from visiting the Tyke Titans."

"Do you remember anything out of the ordinary-anyone that may have been sick that you could have gotten it from."

"On the train ride back from the monistary. There was one kid, his parents were trying to get him to a doctor. He could barely breathe. I was so scared he was going to die. I wasn't sure I could do anything but I offered to try to heal him. I wasn't able to do much but he could breathe easier. I stayed with him until they got him to a doctor. That's why I was late getting back."

"How soon did you start to feel sick?"

"On the third day after it happened. It came on so fast, I was afraid I wouldn't be able to make it back to the tower."

"I've looked over all the records Raven. You're lucky that you survived."

Raven barely speaks above a whisper. "I almost didn't."

"Looking over the test results that were run periodically it looks like the antibiotics didn't have much of an effect on the disease. Your body had to fight off the disease on it's own." The doctor pauses before continuing. "When did you start having trouble seeing?"

"It wasn't all at once. It was just some blurriness at first then it would go away but it always kept coming back. It would stay that way for longer periods of time. I never liked bright lights, but it got to where I couldn't see well without it even in the daylight. Yesterday the blurriness really didn't go away at all and it just kept getting worse. Now I can't see anything."

"Nothing at all?"

"Everything is completely dark."

"I have a light here. I'm going to shine that directly into your eyes. I want you to tell me if you can see anything at all." The doctor turns on his pen light shinning it directly into Raven's left eye. He doesn't even get the dilating of the pupil or watering of her eyes that normally follow a bright light being shined directly into one eyes. He moves to the right eye but there is no reaction from that eye either. He knows what's happened. The bout with Scarlet Fever has weakened her optic nerves. He hates to have to break this to her. "You have the most unusual eye color."

Trembling voice. "Did you do it already?"

"Yes. I'm sorry Raven, but there is nothing that can be done. Your optic nerves have been weakened by the disease and lost the ability to carry signals to your brain."

Raven sits there for several moments before collapsing. She's caught before she falls off the bed she's sitting on and laid back on it.

*****

When she comes to Raven hopes that everything was just a horrible nightmare that her vision will be fine when she opens her eyes but she's too afraid to find out.

"Rae."

"Robin?"

"It's just me here right now."

"Please tell me that it's just dark now and everything is going to be okay in the morning."

"I wish I could Raven." Robin pulls Raven into her arms and holds her as she cries.

Raven speaks after a pause. "Living isn't the demon's punishment...this is."

"Rae..."

"He was so happy, to meet a Titan. That's why I stayed with him. I think that helped him more than anything-just taking his mind off being sick if only for a little while. I don't regret trying to help him."

"You aren't a demon Raven. You're an angel no matter who your father is or what anyone else thinks."

"I would like to go back to my room and rest now."

"Sure, I'll take you back up." Robin helps Raven up and starts to lead her back to her room.

"Robin, will you try to find out if that little boy is okay?"

"Of course."


	5. Chapter 5

**From the reviews that have been coming in, I'm getting the impression that a lot of you out there seem to think that this is some how a pairing between Raven and Robin. I am throughly confused because I have no idea where the misunderstanding is coming from. There has been no hint of romance what-so-ever. I'm sorry if it disappoints anyone, but it is just not a pairing and it will not be one. It is finished and broken into chapters to post at this point and I'm not going back to change it. Robin and Raven are just the principal characters in this story.**

The End is Only a New Beginning part 5

Over the next few days Raven just lays in bed. The others can't get her to eat or get up. In truth she hasn't had the strength to do either. She's exhausted herself trying to heal her optic nerves with her powers. The only thing she has accomplished is depleting her energy reserves. She realizes now that there is no hope of bringing back her vision and because of that she has fallen into a deep depression.

Robin has been gone for several days tracking down the kid that Raven asked him to check on. When he returns he is assaulted by the concerns of the others over Raven's condition. He goes up to see her-he knows what she's done. He expected her to try it, but he never expected her to take it this far. "Raven?" Robin doesn't see Raven in her darkened room at first until he sees a blanket covered lump attempt to shift on the bed. "You've got the others really worried about you."

"I had to try."

"I understand, but they don't have a bond with you like I do. They get worried when you don't talk to them."

"Especially now."

"No, not just now, always." Robin pauses before continuing. "I tracked down the boy."

"Ben...how is he?"

"He's going to be okay, aside from some mild hearing loss. Doctors are monitoring him, but right now they're not sure it's because of the Scarlett Fever or not. His parents told me to thank you."

"I didn't do anything though."

"You said it yourself, just being there-taking his mind off being sick-helped a lot. He was very sick by the time he arrived at the hospital-they say he should have died. He made it because you gave him a reason to hang on, Raven. I talked to him-he wants to grow up and be a Titan one day. He says he would call himself The Crow-because it's kind of like a Raven and he loves that Bruce Lee movie."

"I'm glad he's okay."

"Now I want you to rest. You need to get your strength back."

"Is that an order?"

"If it has to be." Robin gets up and starts to leave Raven a lone but he stops. "When I went to train with The True Master, there were tests I had to pass-things I had to learn first mostly. The second test was with the Snake-he was a very accomplished warrior. I know you're worrying about what's going to happen now because you can't see. You can still be a Titan and I think the Snake can help you if you want to train with him."

"How am I supposed to that when I can't see?"

"The snake is blind, Raven." Robin leaves Raven alone to think about what he said.

*****

Raven is still weak several weeks later when her birthday arrives. She hasn't been able to keep up with the time or date, something that has been driving her crazy so she has no idea what today is. Starfire comes by to help Raven get ready for the day. She usually has her meals in her room but today Starfire has convinced her to join the others. Her hearing has become much more sensitive since losing her sight so she cringes slightly when everyone yells 'Happy Birthday!'

Cyborg leads Raven over to the dinning table. "Come on I made you special blueberry waffles." He seats Raven then places a huge stack of blueberry waffles in front of her. "I also have citrus syrup, my grandma's special recipe."

"That smells so good."

Cyborg pours some of the syrup over the waffles. "Dig in."

Everyone else takes a seat with their own plate of waffles as Raven picks up a fork and tastes the food. "I've never used this word before but I have to say it...Cyborg, this is awesome."

"That truly is a complement Raven."

Raven hasn't eaten much since she's been sick but she manages to finish what Cyborg has given her. Afterward she rests on the sofa too stuffed to move else ware. She can hear the others bustling about in the background, but soon she drifts off to sleep.

*****

Raven awakens sometime later to the smell of pizza, something she hasn't eaten since before she got sick. Raven stretches before standing up. Beast Boy rushes over to her and guides her to the table. She eats a couple pieces of pizza but keeps room for the cake and ice cream she can smell waiting. First though her friends have presents for her.

Beast Boy is really anxious for Raven to get his gift. Raven has never been easy for him to buy gifts for but this time he's sure he has found the perfect one. "Time for your gifts." Beast Boy places his gift in front of Raven. "Open mine first."

Raven finds just a simple gift box. She opens it and feels around to find several books within. Running her hand over the covers she can feel the raised dots of the braille writing system.

"I know how much you love to read and you still can-once you learn the Braille. They're some horror books-one is a new one that just came out."

"I can't wait to learn how to read it. Thank you."

Beaming Beast Boy steps back to let someone else give her their gift.

Raven can't see Beast Boy's happiness over finding something she likes but she can certainly sense it.

Starfire steps up next. "Until you do learn perhaps this shall keep you entertained."

Inside a small gift bag Raven finds several objects she can feel are cd cases.

"It is a collection of Edgar Allen Poe stories and poems."

"This is a lot of cds."

"It is a most special collection, I do hope you will enjoy it."

"Poe is one of my favorite authors. I'm sure I will. Thank you."

Starfire didn't mention that there were so many cds because she borrowed Raven's Edgar Allen Poe collection and had the Titans worldwide to read them for the recording. Jericho who could not speak provided the most beautiful background music to many of the recordings. She decides to let that be a surprise.

Cyborg steps up next with a small box. "I made this just for you Raven."

Raven opens the box. When she pulls out the object it feels like a piece of jewelry.

"Press the button."

Raven presses the button and Cyborg's digitized voice speaks the time. "Not knowing the time or day has been driving me crazy. Thank you."

"You're welcome Rae. Press the button twice for the date. It automatically updates with the Titan Mainframe for Daylight Savings Time and I even built in a communicator for you. Just hold down the button and speak the name of who want to talk to and it will connect to that person's communicator."

Robin has saved his gift for last. He had the feathers he picked out made into a Native American type hair piece, with a certain Gothic twist to it. Her hair he notices has gotten quite a bit longer since she has been ill. The shortest part now trails several inches past her shoulders. He hands Raven the small box that the hair piece is in. "I hope this doesn't upset you."

Raven arches an eyebrow at Robin's comment. He says nothing further so she opens the box. She's puzzled at first when she feels the soft downy feathers but as she removes the object from the box she soon realizes what it is. "Its..." A tear falls from her eye. "Thank you."

"I was afraid you would be upset."

"No...it will be nice to be able to wear them again."

Beast Boy turns to Cyborg and Starfire. "Is anyone else confused?"

"I was named Raven because I was born with wings...I was injured badly before I came here-the wings couldn't be saved."

"Oh that is most sad!"

"It was, Starfire, but how can I be sad now with such wonderful friends? Thank you all."

They all gather around Raven for a group hug. Afterward Starfire places the hairpiece in Raven's hair and they have cake and ice cream.

*****

Raven sits in her room late that night listening to the cds Starfire gave her. Hearing the Titans reading the stories and poems of Edgar Allen Poe was a surprise. She currently listens to Beast Boy's rendition of 'The Bells'. "I never expected Beast Boy to be such a natural. He should think about acting."

Robin who stands in the doorway looks a bit startled when Raven speaks. "He worked really hard on that...how did you know anyone was here?"

"I heard you coming down the hallway, not to mention I could smell that hair gel you use from a mile away."

"I just wanted to let you know that it's late, everyone is going to turn in."

"Is the player too loud?"

"No, not at all. I didn't even hear it until I got to the doorway. Actually that's what I came to talk about. I noticed you cringe when we all yelled happy birthday this morning."

"I suppose my hearing has become more sensitive since losing my sight."

"I was wondering if the Titan Alert siren would be too loud for you now. Cyborg wouldn't mind adjusting it."

"Honestly that wouldn't be such a bad thing in here, but is it really so wise to do it all over the tower?"

"I would rather have Cyborg go ahead and turn it down."

"You're worried that if its too loud it could damage my hearing."

"Well-yeah actually."

"I appreciate the thought and I've been thinking about what you said, about the training. I think I would like to do that."

"It won't be easy."

"I know but I'm ready-well almost."

"Get your strength back first then I'll arrange it."


	6. Chapter 6

A month later Robin takes Raven to see the Snake. There had been many seeking to train with the Master but just a request for trainning with one of those who administered the tests required before meeting the master was something new. The request however was accepted given the circumstances. Robin leads Raven up the path to the Snake's cave. "We're here Raven."

"I don't hear anyone else."

"He'll be here shortly."

Raven can hear Robin start to walk away. "Robin?"

"I'm going to visit the Master while you train Raven. I'll be back to get you once the trainning is over."

"You're just going to leave me here?"

"You can do this Raven...don't be afraid."

Raven stands there listening as Robin's footsteps continue to retreat. She hadn't expected to just be left alone here with someone that she doesn't even know. She's beginning now to rethink this. Raven wants to run after him-tell him she's changed her mind but she knows they're half way up a mountain—doing so would be suicide. She is about to call out for Robin to come back when she hears a hissing sound behind her. She jumps startled backing as far away as she dares.

"I am the Snake, I understand that you have come seeking trainning."

"Y—you're a real snake?"

"Robin did not tell you?"

"No."

"It matters not. Come and your trainning shall begin."

"I'm not so sure about this anymore."

"You've been locked away-dependant on those around you. Do you intend to remain that way the rest of your life?"

"No-no, I don't want that."

"Then come child and I shall teach you all that I know."

*****

Later that night Robin looks down the mountain in the direction of the snake's lair. He knew that he was going to have to leave Raven alone when they got here, now he regrets that. He never even told her he would have to leave once they got here.

"You care for her very much."

Robin looks up as the Master sits a cup of tea in front of him. "Raven is the closest I've come to having a sister. We have a bond, so in some ways I suppose we're closer than most biological brothers and sisters."

"Then you are very lucky indeed. It is natural to want to protect her-especially now that she is blind."

"I don't think just leaving her was such a good idea."

"Perhaps to truely come to believe in her own self she needs to know that someone believes in her. The tea will help you relax for the night. Get some rest, I have some new techniques to teach you in the morning."

*****

Over the course of several weeks, the snake was able to do more than just teach Raven to fight without having to rely on her powers. He has also taught her to read braille which she was very eager to learn. After getting over her fears she had picked up on everything very quickly. The bear and the monkey even come in to teach her some fighting moves.

Robin awakens one morning to find the Master watching something going on lower down the mountain. He walks over to find Raven coming across the monkey's maze of bamboo stalks. He starts to go to her, scared that she will fall but the Master holds out her arm stopping him.

"Let her come."

Robin watches nervously as Raven makes her way across guided by following the Monkey's voice as he walks ahead of her. When she's finally across the Master can't stop him from rushing to Raven.

"Robin?"

"It's me. That was amazing,"

"I had good teachers."

"Teachers?"

"We all helped with her trainning. I think she's better than you now." The Monkey jumps up on Robin's shoulder and whispers in his ear. "Better hope she isn't mad about you leaving her alone like that."

"About that..." Raven can almost hear Robin cringe. "...You're forgiven...this time."

The monkey leaves the birds alone as Robin leads Raven the rest of the way up the mountain. "Do you think you're ready to fight again?"

"I've been thinking about that. I'll never be able to use my powers like I could before. I wouldn't know what I was trying to lift or who would be in the way when I threw it-it's just too dangerous to that."

"And why Raven would just suddenly change fighting styles would raise some questions."

"And several of the villians we fight would be smart enough to figure it out, and they could find a way to use that to their advantage against the rest of you. I think it would be better if Raven was replaced as far as the public is concerned."

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"No, but I think it's safer for every one. This way we can admitt I'm blind and hopefully avoid all that."

"It's going to take some getting used to for the rest of us. You've always been Raven."

"Dark and creepy Raven...that's not an image I want to be stuck with the rest of my life. I've learned a lot about myself since we came here—why I had so much trouble controlling my powers. I was always afraid of what would happen if I lost control."

"And fear is an emotion. It just made it that much harder for you to control your powers."

"Exactly. I will still have to meditate to be sure I keep them in check, but I have much greater control over them now."

"So, any ideas about who you will become now?"

"I haven't got that far. I thought I was going to have to talk you into it."

"I have an idea."

"What?"

"I don't remember the name, my greek mythology is more than a little rusty. How's yours?"

"All I used to do was read about stuff like that."

"What was the name of the greek goddess of Justice?"

"Which one? The Titan or Nemesis?"

"I thought Nemesis dealt out punishments from the gods."

"Nemesis was the goddess of retibution but she also became known as an avenger of crime-pursuing evildoers."

"I was thinking of the one that a lot of court houses have stautes of."

"The Titan Themis was associated with Justice, but what does that have to do with...she's always pictured blindfolded so she can't see-to show she judges fairly."

"I guess that's where the old saying justice is blind comes from. Did you say Themis was one of the mythical Titans?"

"Yes."

"That's perfect for you, if you want it made known that you're blind now."

"I'm not wearing a sheet and carrying scales."

"You mean you like it?"

"Yeah."

"I know just who to get to design a uniform for you. We'll stop there on the way home."

"No cutesy stuff-and don't think I won't know just because I can't see."

"I promise."


	7. Chapter 7

**I wrote this part of the story after seeing a documentary about comics on the History channel. At some point in the old Batman comics, Batman did marry Cat Woman, or Bruce Wayne married Selena Kyle as it were. In a way the changes I made to this story was supposed to make it one of healing for Robin (coming to terms with his past) as well as Raven. Since the episode "Go" of the Teen Titans cartoon hinted at a not so good parting between Batman and Robin, I wanted to make it a reconciliation between these two.**

The End is Only a New Beginning Part 7

After a few more days with the Master they make a stop in Gothem. Bruce is currently on his honeymoon right now. Robin guesses that's just as well since they didn't part on the best of terms. It's good for him to get a chance to visit Alfred again.

"You and Master Bruce may have had a disagreement but he will be most disappointed if he misses you."

"We've been gone almost a month now, what's a few more days...Dick."

"You're not going to let me hear the end of this are you Rae?"

"Maybe I will-if we can stay."

"Why did I have to be named Richard? Alright we can stay, but you know what will happen once we get home since we've been gone so long."

"I survived it before."

"I guess we'll stay Alfred."

"Very well Master Dick. You will find your room is just as you left it."

"Then I'm not so sure it's safe to go in."

"Are you joking? You have the cleanest room back at the tower."

"Only because I'm a professional insomniac now."

"You must be tired from such a long trip. I shall prepare a room for you Miss Raven."

"You don't have to go to any trouble, I'm not really that tired right now anyway."

"She slept most of the plane ride back. I think she's anxious to get a new uniform so she can go back to being a Titan again."

"New? You mean as in a new identity?"

"I thought that would be better, than letting all the villains figure out I'm blind now." Raven turns toward Robin's general direction. When are we going to this designer you keep talking about?"

"We are here. Anything you want, Alfred can design. I'll let the two of you work it out while I go catch a nap."

Alfred waits until Robin is out of earshot. "You have no need to worry. Master Dick chose the traffic light colors."

"Everyone makes fun of him, but I think it has something to do with his family."

"Yes. So what did you have in mind?"

"Something as far away from Raven as possible without being cute. Robin came up with the idea of Themis."

"One of the Titans, Greek goddess of Justice. What about an ancient Greek look but with a modern and slightly gothic twist?"

"I'm listening."

*****

Alfred is sketching out his idea when Robin returns. He doesn't even look up from his work. "You really do need to try to get more sleep Master Dick."

"Everyone always tells me that I get too involved."

"Perhaps you should listen."

"There's always one villain that gets under every hero's skin—we've all had one."

"Master Bruce even knows when to let the Joker go and get some rest."

Robin looks around. "Where's Raven?"

"Meditating, in the garden I do believe. I've heard Master Bruce speak of the Titans often, Miss Raven is definatly not as he describes."

"She's changed a lot, Alfred. So what did the two of you come up with?"

Alfred holds up his sketch. "I call it modernized Greek with a Gothic twist."

Robin looks over the sketch. It looks like an ancient white Greek outfit but has a tight fitting bustier that covers a torn top like thing to the traditional Greek attire and a short skirt with a torn off look with torn like splits up both sides. There are also gold metallic fishnet stockings and two gold arm bands on the upper arms and white ankle boots with a high but not too high heel. A curious part of it is the blindfold. "She would love it if she could see it, but why the blindfold?"

"It was Miss Raven's idea to hide her eye color since she can't see. She said it fit the look more than a mask. I'm just finishing up work on a hair piece that will drape down over her forehead to hide her gemstone." He points out the part that actually hides the gemstone is shaped like a set of scales. "Miss Raven may not be able to see it with her eyes, but I'm sure she can clearly imagine it in her mind."

"No one would ever guess that she's Raven wearing that."

"Once I find some way to change my hair color without dying it. That would be too much trouble as fast as my hair grows."

Robin looks up to see Raven standing in the doorway. "Well, you could either get a wig..." Robin watches as Raven follows the sound of his voice while using her folding cane to make sure she doesn't run into anything. "...or maybe Jinx could help you with a spell that would do it."

"All I need to do now is take some measurements and then I can begin work on your new look Miss Raven."

"There is just one thing missing." Helps guide Raven to a seat beside him. "I believe in you Raven, but I can't deny that this scares me. I would feel much better if you had some sort of weaponry to protect yourself. Something like a staff, sword, even a whip."

"Whip? Why would I need that?"

"It was a period weapon. I can design you a staff that would double as one of those folding canes so you wouldn't need to carry a separate one with you."

"A whip might not be such a bad idea. I could use it on Beast Boy when he's being annoying. Honestly I would feel better if I had something to protect myself with."

"I'll work on that then. How about one of those newer laser whip things?..I could even design that as part of the staff/cane."

"I could use it to shock Beast Boy that would shut him up."

Alfred arches an eyebrow at the turn this conversation has taken. "Is there a chaperon at Titans Tower?"

Robin scratches his head a bit. "Ahhh..."

"Once, but she turned out to be an evil psychic vampire so we had to get rid of her. Once bitten twice shy as they say."

"Yeah, what she said. I'll go start work on those weapons now."

As Robin leaves, Alfred turns to Raven. "A psychic vampire?"

"Yeah, that wasn't pretty."

*****

A week later Bruce and Selena return from their honeymoon. Alfred meets them at the door. "I trust you had a good trip Master Bruce.

"Very good, wasn't it my dear?"

"I like hearing you say that. It's so much nicer than fighting as Batman and Catwoman."

"There is a surprise waiting for you in the parlor."

"Surprise?" Bruce looks at Selena before walking with her to the parlor.

Robin looks up as Raven cocks an ear toward the doorway. He stands up as Bruce and Selena enter the room.

"Dick...this by far has to be the best wedding present."

"It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too." Robin turns around, "Bruce, Selena, this is Raven."

Bruce crosses the room and holds out his hand toward Raven. "It's nice to finally meet you. I must admit, I've followed the Titans for sometime now."

"She can't see. Eleven'o'clock. Raven."

Raven holds out her hand where Robin instructed catching Bruce's and shaking it. "I thought I sensed someone out there watching."

Bruce laughs as he shakes Raven's hand. "I must have driven you crazy the first few months then."

Selena walks over to Raven. "Why don't we go freshen up and leave these two to catch up on old times?"

Raven lets Selena take her by the hand and lead her from the room.

Selena speaks quietly as they walk away. "I don't know how you got Dick to stay, but I'm glad you did. Bruce has really missed him."

"I sensed that from Alfred. I threatened to tell the rest of the team his nickname if he didn't wait."

Robin turns to Bruce after Raven and Selena are gone. "So...I see you finally decided to settle down."

"I let Selena talk me into it. We kept meeting each other at charity functions. We really care for each other and if I didn't take time to settle down now, I knew I never would. And Selena already knows about the whole Batman thing-so I don't have to make excuses about working late."

"You really came to Jump City?"

"Once I heard about you and the Titans. You've done a good job."

"I had a good teacher...about what—"

"—its in the past. Lets put it behind us."

"Okay. I really could use some advice now."

"Anything to do with Raven? The last time I saw her, I'm pretty sure she could see."

"She came down with Scarlett Fever. She's only half human...and well-she almost died. In the end she lost her vision. She wants to take on a new identity and still fight. The more I think about it the more that scares me."

"If she sensed me when I watched you all from afar then, she does have an edge. I made sure to stay out of sight. If she thought I was a threat, I'm sure she would have said something to you."

"That's different."

"You care about her."

"She's like the sister I never had. We almost lost her when she was sick. I was right there-holding her in my arms and I could feel her slipping away. I never told the rest of the team about that."

"I think you need to let Raven try. There is something else that you should consider as well."

"What's that?"

"There are a lot of young children-adults too with disabilities. They'll have someone to inspire them to follow their dreams."

"I guess that's what Raven's trying to do...she doesn't want to let the team down."


	8. Chapter 8

**I keep having to come to come out to check my email about a job offer several times a week-so I figured while I'm waiting I might as well have something to show for the trip-even if its only updating my stories.**

Several days later Raven and Robin make one more brief stop before Raven becomes Themis.

"Raven!"

Raven kneels down as Ben hugs her. "Sounds like you're feeling better."

"I got hearing aids though. Doctors say I may loose my hearing."

"You want to know a secret?"

"What?"

"I can't see now."

"Because you caught what I had?"

"It's not your fault-don't ever think that. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Just because I can't see now doesn't mean that I have to stop fighting crime. I'm just going to have a new identity now, but remember it s a secret."

"I promise I won't tell anyone. Is that why you changed your hair color?"

"Yes."

"Even if I can't hear at all, I still want to be a Titan someday. Maybe we can even team up. I'll be the eyes and you can be the ears."

"It's a deal."

Robin watches as Raven talks to Ben. By this time tomorrow they're going to be back in Jump City-Titans again.

*****

The tower has been bustling with activity while Robin and Raven have been away. They have locations in Braille posted at every door and marking every corridor-just in case Raven ever gets disoriented. She has her own Braille keyboard and printer in the OPS stations.

Robin heads up to OPS first as Raven gets settled in her room. Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy are eagerly awaiting for any news. Before they can say anything he speaks up. "Raven's going to rest for awhile once she gets settled in, then she'll join us for training later this evening."

"Training?"

"Yes, training Beast Boy. I've gone back and forth over the issue and finally got some good advice on the matter. We need to let Raven try."

"We must believe in Raven."

"Right, Star, but she's not going be Raven anymore. Cyborg I need you to help me work on a statement to release to the press."

"What for?"

"Raven is Themis now, but no one is going to know that but us."

"I get it-because Raven can't see and the bad guys would notice." Beast Boy scratches his head. "Why Themis though?"

"The ancient Greek Titan who was known as the goddess of justice-the blindfolded woman with the scales displayed in front of court houses."

Cyborg lets the news sink in. "So we say Raven had to go home or something?"

"We've already announced that Raven has been very ill. Lets go with something like that-she's gone home for treatment or care or something."

*****

After training Beast Boy finds Raven seated at the kitchen table. She has made tea by herself and she's reading one of the books the books he got her for her birthday. She turns her head toward the door when she hears it open.

Beast Boy walks over to the table. "You were awesome earlier." He lowers his voice to a low whisper. "Better than Robin, even."

"Thanks."

"Did I ever tell you how good you were on the cds Star put together."

"I was just messing around."

"If the crime fighting thing ever doesn't work out you should think about acting."

"Really? That couldn't happen--no one wants to hire a green furry guy."

"Someone might. You never know until you try...and there is always voice over work."

"Yeah that's right, Raven--sorry, I mean Themis. It's going to be hard-getting used to calling you Themis from now on."

"It's going to take some getting used to for me too. I've only used my name until now." "Raven is your real name?"

"Yes, just like Garfield is your real name."

"So, you just have an alter ego now. That shouldn't be so hard to get used to."

"You've been Beast Boy for a lot longer than I've been Themis. Probably even longer than Robin's been Robin."

"True-that just means I'm the most experienced if you ever need to...you know-talk to someone."

"I'll keep that in mind." Raven marks her page before closing the book. "So are you busy right now?"

"Now? Umm-no. Why?"

"It should be close to sunset now. I thought maybe we could talk-during a stroll in the park. I can't see it, but you could describe what it looks like."

"Sure-it's a date...well-I mean...umm..."

Raven stands up and lets Beast Boy wrap his arm around hers and lead her out of the room. It's time for a whole new start to her life.

**I didn't really know how to end this one since I took out part of what was supposed to be in it and made two other stories so I just ended it. If you thought this was a Raven and Robin pairing you obviously weren't paying attention. It isn't a Raven and Beast Boy pairing either--it was just a simple walk in the park-if you want to think it leads to more than that so be it. If you don't like the ending fine. I would appericate any reviews you leave to be a constructive review of the story as a whole-point out areas I still need to work on in my writing.**


End file.
